The International Conference for Virtual Rehabilitation will be held in conjunction with the Eleanor Saffran Conference for Cognitive Neuroscience. The goals of these conferences are to promote the transfer of technology to rehabilitative interventions and dissemination of new research findings across disciplines. By bringing together scientists and rehabilitation professionals (psychologists, speech therapists, physical therapists, occupational therapists, rehabilitation engineers, biomedicl engineers) to share their knowledge about technology and physical disability, we make progress in multidisciplinary research, impact multidisciplinary treatment plans, facilitate acceptance of technology use in clinical practice, and identify the outcomes resulting frm these actions. ICVR is a 3 day conference with 6 platform and 2 moderated poster sessions. Topics covered at this conference include: motor rehabilitation with virtual technology, brain-computer interfaces, rehabilitation robotics, haptic interfaces, novel applications of game consoles, psychological and environmental rehabilitation in virtual reality, cognitive rehabilitation in virtual reality, tele-rehabilitation. The Saffran conference is a one day conference with 6 invited speakers and two discussion sessions. The proposed conferences will encourage face-to-face communications designed to match up those who have identified clinical needs with those who have developed clinical solutions. We anticipate that this conference will attract a vibrant group of international clinicians, researchers and industrial partners who will form a cohort of activity for the development and application of virtual technology to rehabilitation.